I promise, You can take what's left of me
by EastCanada
Summary: On the anniversary of Fritz's death. Prussia is depressed and feeling alone. With love from his brother and others, will he pull through? "I do not own this song or its lyrics".


Prussia sat on the edge of his bed, the normally happy and cocky albino looked sullen and downtrodden. He looked at his open palms, numbly. One name echoed through his skull and very being...'Fritz'. He winced as he thought of the word and clenched his hands, the nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. A single tear slide down his cheek, that was hurriedly wiped away before more could follow it.

"Bruder?" Prussia looked up to see Germany at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him, concerned.

"I'm fine West."

Prussia sighed and pulled himself to his feet, steeling himself against the pain. He could mourn for his lost king later, he needed to go to the meeting. Even if he knew he didn't have to and he wasn't wanted. He trudged to the stairs and shouldered past Germany with a small sigh as he hurried up them.

After his brother was out of sight Germany looked around the room confused. What was so important about this day that had, Prussia, of all people upset and sobbing?

"Hurry up West!"

He heard Prussia's anger laden voice from upstairs and he knew that he was right, if Germany lingered any longer, they would be late for the G8 meeting. So with one last fleeting glance a the room, the younger German filed up the stairs.

-Time skip-

Germany pounded through the double doors of the meeting room and saw (like usual) a room full of arguing nations.

"BE QUIET THE LOT OF YOU AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN PROCEED WITH THE MEETING!"

Germany yelled and everyone was in their seats within an instant. Germany marched in and Prussia followed solemnly behind him, the grim albino sat at the first seat he could find, in between France and Spain. The moment the Prussian walked in, the two best friends (and most of the nations for that matter) had noticed something wrong with their favorite albino.

France tapped the Prussian on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, his voice heavily accented with his native language of French.

"Yes. Fine."

Prussia whispered through grit teeth, clearly showing that he wasn't in the slightest. It was Spain that spoke up next time.

"But Gilbert-"

"I SAID IM FINE OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Prussia cried, interrupting Spain. Who leapt up and pointed at him. The rest of the conversations all died down as al, of the nations looked at them.

"No! You are not fine, mi amigo! Not at all! Just tell us what is troubling you?"

Spain cried, his worried face clearly showing his concern for his friend.

"Fritz. He-he died today okay..."

Prussia whispered in a soft little voice that sounded so broken and tired. Several of the nations cringed and looked away. Others eyes filled with sympathy. Spain rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. France rested his hand on the other.

Prussia suddenly leapt up from his seat and pushed them away. He ran through the double doors and into the snowy outside. He just kept running, even when his legs began to feel like he was dragging blocks of lead and his lungs felt like they could burst. He just ran, he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks and every few moments would let out a heart wrenching sob. Finally, when he could take no more. Prussia stopped at the head of a graveyard. Fritz's graveyard. He carefully picked his way through the gravestones until he found the one he was looking for. The one with a stoney angel in front of it. Fritz's grave.

Prussia dropped to his knees on the cold hard earth and let his body shake with sobs. He began to sing as he cried, most of the words resembled wails in the way he sang them.

" Watch my life,

Pass me by,

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes.

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me."

Prussia rested his forehead against the cool stone of Fritz's gravestone, he could almost feel his oldest friend's arms around him, his voice, singing with him.

" I've been dying inside,

Little by little,

No where to go,

But going out of my mind

In endless circles,

Running from my self until,

You gave me a reason for standing still

It's falling faster,

Barely breathing,

Give me something,

To believe in

Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left

Of this man

Make me whole

Once again "

Prussia shook with cold and felt his lips and fingers turning blue from cold. He could still feel himself, locked in his Fritz's embrace.

" I've been dying inside you see

I'm going out of my mind

Out of my mind

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?

Just running in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?."

Prussia's voice shook as he cried the last words. He felt warm arms in circle him and they replaced Fritz's cold ones. He snugged into the warm embrace as he was lifted up and carried bridal style like nothing but a young child.

"It's alright Bruder. We've got you."

He heard Germany's voice before falling into the deep rest of slumber.


End file.
